


A Normal School In A Normal Life

by CheroFrightinTon



Series: How It's Going To End [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magic Revealed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheroFrightinTon/pseuds/CheroFrightinTon
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, Rarity Belle, and Fluttershy Breeze are new in Canterlot High, hoping to spend their high school life as 2nd years in the best way they can. Will they be able to meet their romantic partners there? Will they be able to improve and prepare for their dreams? And will they be able to live through the years as normal teenage citizens? Unfortunately for them, nothing will be normal from that day on.(Summary still in construction and to be edited)
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: How It's Going To End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164005
Kudos: 3





	A Normal School In A Normal Life

3 new girls will be entering Canterlot High (CHS) later. They're best friends that help each other at all times. Fluttershy loves taking care of animals which is why she has her own Animal Care center. Rarity is a fashionista who has lots of fashion boutiques around Equestria that's getting her quite the popularity. Then there is Twilight, a super-genius who has the hobby of studying.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Rarity is angered after what happened with her _new_ neighbor this early morning since she just moved in last night. Fluttershy & Twilight tried cheering her up on their way to CHS and it did, a little. They didn't know the whole story since Rarity became uneasy when trying to talk it out.

Finally, they've arrived! But once they set foot inside the building, everyone nearby immediately surrounded them. Intrigued that there are new kids in this time of year. It startled the 3 especially Fluttershy, who's currently hiding behind Rarity, 'cuz she likes the attention. For Twilight though, it wasn't much of a big deal.

Stuck inside the circle for a while, the crowd turned silent granting everybody to hear 3 voices clearly. The people blocking the path gave way to them, however; those 3 people are not conscious of their surroundings like there's no one there except themselves.

"I told you! That isn't fit for the song!" a rainbow-haired girl said to a blonde wearing a cowboy hat.

"Ya won't know 'till ya hear it!" the cowgirl responded with a southern accent.

The third has red & yellow hair, writing something down on a book while walking. She stopped when she noticed Twilight's shoes on the ground. She looked up, her eyes widening at seeing Twilight, who tilted her head a bit.

"Oh hello." Snapping back, the bacon-haired girl greeted. "Sorry to run into you... miss?"

"Twilight. Twilight Sparkle." Twilight smiled, showing off her hand for a handshake.

"Cute name. I'm Sunset Shimmer." Accepting Twi's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Suns---" Twilight was cut off by the arguing of Sunset's friends.

"Are you deaf?!" shouted the rainbow-haired athlete. "Didn't you hear me?!"

"Of course, Ah heard ya!" the cowgirl yelled back. " _You're_ deaf!"

"Uh... Do they usually do this?" Twilight questioned Sunset.

"Pretty much." She answered, with her eyes closed. The bookworm noticed that she seemed to be in this predicament for a while now. "They may be best friends but they still fight. The rainbow one is called Rainbow Dash and the blonde one is named Applejack."

In the middle of the argument, Fluttershy is standing in front of the two, staring at someone. And that someone made her eyes teary. RD glimpsed at her twice before focusing on her.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow muttered, not caring about AJ who's still talking as she walks forward.

"Dashie!" Fluttershy with tears in her eyes as she gave Rainbow a hug.

"Shy!" Dash hugged back. "It's so good to see you again!"

Sunset and Twilight are confused. AJ, on the other hand, didn't realize her arguing buddy is concentrated on somebody else. That's why she’s talking to herself as she walks with her eyes shut and not looking where she's going. The same goes for Rarity after she got carried away with the glory of being in the view of so many people. And since the both of them are not aware and that they're also walking in the same direction...

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Oh, you know what happens next. They bumped into each other and fell with Rarity on top of Applejack. When they got to their senses, they were gazing at each other's eyes...

Until they familiarize their enemy.

"You?!" they said in unison, quickly rising back to their feet. "What are you doing here?! What am _I_ doing here?!"

Correction. Sunset & Twilight are _double_ confused. In the background, the students are taking pictures and videos. Having the 3 of the most famous students on the campus and the 3 new students could make a highlight for the school’s newspapers. Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash chatting, Rarity with Applejack quarreling, and Sunset Shimmer with Twilight Sparkle, beginning to know each other.

Later, some person came screaming from a distance to here that makes everybody freeze.

"GIRLS!!!" a pink girl shrieked, talking to her friends, RD, AJ & S. Her name's Pinkie Pie (not that you don't know). "There are 3 noobies coming in today!"

"Uh... Sorry to burst your bubble Pinkie but we already know." Sunset bluntly stated.

"Yeah! And we're meeting them right now." Dash added, letting go of her childhood friend. Oblivious of the other’s flustered face.

"WHAAT?!" Pinkie jolted in front of the new girls. "Aww... No fair!"

"Well, there's Twily, Rares, and Flutters. Just as Principal Celestia said." She pointed to the person as she mentioned their names. "She also said that we'll be giving you a tour! Rainbow, you're with Rarity, AJ with Fluttershy then Sunset with Twi!"

"Uhm... Pinkie?" Sunset interrupted, raising her hand to catch her attention. "I don't think I can do it. I'm kind of like busy with something."

"Oh... Guess I'll replace you then." The party planner uttered.

"Thanks, Pinks. Sorry for the trouble!" The bacon haired girl ran outside. "See ya in class!"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie waved back.

_"Strange."_

**Author's Note:**

> This series has 5 parts and the 3 main relationships will slowly build-up. Also, this is my first OFFICIAL fanfic of this fandom. Hope you'll enjoy!


End file.
